


Kageyama’s Discovery of Tsukishima Kei

by Crimson Rosé (Poison_Rose)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kageyama Tobio is whipped, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poison_Rose/pseuds/Crimson%20Ros%C3%A9
Summary: In late autumn and winter, Tsukishima transformed into a human blanket cocoon, and Kageyama thought it was the most adorable sight ever.[HAPPY TSUKIKAGE DAY 2020!]
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 7
Kudos: 164





	Kageyama’s Discovery of Tsukishima Kei

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsZei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsZei/gifts).



> This fic is inspired by my chat with Zei, so I'm gifting this to her.
> 
> (I wrote so many academic paper these past few weeks, and I really hope that my fic doesn't take on those essay style T^T)

It was exactly five in the morning when Kageyama woke up with a subtle fluttering of his eyelashes. The room was still dark, like every day in the late fall when the sun rose later than usual. The air was a little chilly even under a thick layer of comforter, and he shivered slightly when warm skin shifted and pressed itself against his arms. Staring into a silhouette of another person’s back, Kageyama laid still for a while longer to get rid of sleepiness that itched around his eyes.

When his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he noticed that Tsukishima was still asleep with his back facing him, the same position as last night. The comforter on his side looked a little puffier than Kageyama’s because there was an extra blanket under it for Tsukishima. He tended to get cold during the night. His shoulders under the layers of fabric moved up and down slightly.

From this close, Kageyama could smell Tsukishima’s favorite flowery soap. It was a brand that not many people knew about, and it was sold at only several specific stores, but the scent was not like anything Kageyama had known. It reminded him of the spring field he went with Tsukishima last Valentine. He loved the fresh and sweet scent on Tsukishima, and he was not shy commenting on it when they first moved in together. Tsukishima had stuttered so badly hearing it.

Drinking in the heat that radiated from Tsukishima under the blanket, Kageyama smiled when it came to him that he was spooning the blonde, his forehead digging into the base of Tsukishima’s neck and his knees bending into the space behind Tsukishima’s knees. His arm rested on his boyfriend’s hip.

It wasn’t unusual that Kageyama would wake up spooning Tsukishima, but no matter how many times he found himself in this position, it still caused the most affectionate warmth to bloom in his chest.

Since childhood, Kageyama knew that getting along with people was hard. If there was a test for social skills, he was pretty sure its score would be even worse than his grades. He couldn’t understand people’s thoughts and actions. He couldn’t hold a proper conversation even when he tried. So he had never let himself hope or even think about being in a relationship. It was better to just occupy every second of his days with volleyball than to ponder over something that he might never have. Who would like him anyway?

Still, he couldn’t help but watch when a high school couple walked by hand in hand. He had stared when Oikawa-san talked to guys on the team and made light conversations with his fangirls like it was the easiest thing a person could do. On the rare occasion that he turned the television on to kill time, he ended up couldn’t take his eyes off the lead characters who cuddled on the couch, body fitting into every crook of each other’s limbs like they were made for it.

He kept thinking about how good it would be to have someone whom he cared and who cared about him in his arms. For a fleeting second, Kageyama pictured himself and a faceless person being so comfortable with each other’s touch. Would it feel like a touch of a mother? Even if it did, he wouldn’t know. Parental affection was something foreign to him.

When Kageyama had asked Tsukishima out in their second year, his feeling threatening to burst out if kept hidden any longer, he didn’t think that Tsukishima would agree, much less that they would eventually come to a point where sharing the bed felt natural.

It was all thanks to Tsukishima’s patience. In their relationship, aside from the first confession, it was Tsukishima who took the lead. He initiated touches when Kageyama stared at his hands for too long. He explained carefully when Kageyama tried to understand what sarcasm was. Even their first time, it was Tsukishima who guided him.

Considering everything that Tsukishima had done for him, Kageyama had thought that he would always be the one who was taken care of, always the one who was protected in a shell made up of understanding and love. Before he knew it, Kageyama’s image of himself cuddling his nameless partner had turned into himself being embraced by loving arms instead. It was no small surprise when he woke up one night, in their first week of living together, curling into a big spoon for Tsukishima and not the other way around.

Sitting up slowly, mindful of the body that breathed in and out evenly beside him, he moved his legs onto the floor and stood up. Kageyama went to the dresser and pulled out a set of running clothes. It was almost Christmas, and he got a bit of time off until formal training began again after New Year, but a morning run was not up to a debate. He had done it since high school, and he would continue to do it because a good morning work out was what he needed to calm his nerves during the day.

Kageyama took no time to change. He washed his face, brushed his teeth, and then pulled his sleep clothes off. The jersey he had grabbed in the dark was the purple one that Tsukishima had given him last year.

He gave his mirrored self a once over before walking out, but purposely left the light on and the door open behind him. The yellow artificial light shone from the bathroom onto the foot of the bed. Kageyama could see a mop of blond hair, illuminated by the light, and a huge ball of comforter that had taken the space on the right side of the bed.

He watched as Tsukishima, being the light sleeper he was, stirred. Knowing his boyfriend, he was already at least half awake with light flooding into the room, but was too lazy to get up. (“Bed gravity is five times stronger than Earth’s,” he once said.) Tsukishima let out a sleepy whine that had Kageyama’s heart melted like butter in an oven. Before they dated, no one had ever told him that Tsukishima was a big softie. Not even Akiteru. In his second year, armed with a couple vague advice from Yamaguchi and a lot of ‘My beloved little brother is the cutest!’s from Akiteru, he was left to discover the amazement that was Tsukishima Kei by himself.

Tsukishima blindly threw his green stuffed dinosaur at Kageyama to ‘please just turn that wicked thing off,’ but it fell short by a lot and landed on his own covered feet instead. Making a mumbled, annoyed noise, he tucked the comforter up to his chin. Tsukishima had a habit of stuffing the soft, thick fabric into the space between his chin and his collarbones. When Kageyama had asked why he did that, Tsukishima had glared at him for days before finally answering when Kageyama assured him he was not going to tease him. Turned out that his boyfriend did it because he liked nuzzling his cheek into something soft. He fell asleep easier when something caressed his cheek because his mom and Akiteru used to do that when he was young.

The man on the bed shifted. He swung his arm onto the side of the bed where Kageyama usually slept and, when found nothing, dragged the other half of the comforter to his side. Tsukishima turned into a human comforter roll in front of Kageyama’s eyes, and Kageyama bit his lip to drown the squeal that threatened to come out. Was he turning into Akiteru Number Two? Everything Tsukishima did made him want to bite into a pillow and scream nowadays.

Glancing at the glowing digits on the digital alarm on his night stand, Kageyama decided it was time to go before other people started to come out and flock around him like that time when he’d overslept.

  
  


|---------- ☾♛☾ ----------|

  
  


When Kageyama came back, the apartment was quiet. Tsukishima was nowhere in sight, and the kitchen was untouched. Kageyama went into the bathroom and saw that his boyfriend was still asleep in his comforter sushi roll. He carefully opened the door and quietly tiptoed to the dresser. Pulling out comfortable grey sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt, he went into the shower.

After a short but relaxing wash, he dried his hair and went out to the kitchen. Pouring himself a glass of milk and starting Tsukishima’s coffee maker, he got himself another two cups of yogurt and sat at the kitchen table. He checked his phone for anything from Schweiden Alders just to find something to do.

The milk finished and half way through his first yogurt, Kageyama heard the bathroom door snapped closed and water started running. When the faucet was turned off, he went to make some toasts.

Five minutes later, Tsukishima emerged from the hallway fully wrapped in the comforter that he decided was too pleasantly warm to be only for bed.

Kageyama knew that Tsukishima got cold easily, so it was completely normal for him to walk around like that in fall and winter, but he checked the thermostat just to be sure. The temperature was set quite warm already. Kageyama himself felt like it was a slightly warm day in early autumn, but Tsukishima seemed like he was preparing for a snow storm.

“Good morning, Kei,” he greeted the man who wore a big, oversized hoodie that reached his thighs, grey shorts, and fuzzy socks, and somehow still needed a thick comforter. “Where are your sweatpants?”

“Still air drying outside. It was pretty humid yesterday. They didn’t dry well.” Tsukishima yawned widely. He normally would cover his mouth, but now that both his hands are giving him a service of keeping the comforter on his body, Tsukishima let his manner pass.

Kageyama hummed, “We should get a dryer.”

“There’s no space for it.” Walking in a beeline to where Kageyama was sitting, Tsukishima bent down to rest his chin on Kageyama’s shoulder and gave his cheek a light peck. “Good morning, Tobio.”

He gave the coffee maker and the toaster a glance and, upon finding that his toasts weren’t ready yet, went into the living room and plopped down on the big couch. Kageyama watched the back of Tsukishima’s head as he wiggled around, trying to find a comfortable position for his long arms and legs, before settling down and turning the television on.

The sound of Christmas music reached his ears when the toaster shot two brown toasts up and the smell of bread filled the room. Kageyama dumped his empty breakfast containers into the trash can before pouring a cup of freshly brewed coffee for Tsukishima. He then pulled out a strawberry preserves from the fridge, spreading it over one toast and poured a bit of honey on the other.

“Here’s your daily caffeine and toasts,” he teased and handed the mug to his boyfriend who was buried under one layer of comforter and another two layers of smaller fleece blankets. He put the plate of toasts on the table in front of the couch.

Tsukishima reached out with both his hands, and Kageyama almost sputtered at the sight of Tsukishima’s hands being swallowed up into the hoodie sleeves. Only the tips of his fingers protruded out from the white fabric.

Tsukishima held onto the mug with both his hands cupping the side, using the sleeves as a heat insulator, and scooted to one end of the couch to make some space for Kageyama. His golden eyes shifted once to make sure that his boyfriend had enough space before moving back to glue onto the screen. He carefully blew his coffee and took a slow sip while his attention was on the cheesy Christmas movie that aired two weeks before the actual holiday.

Surprisingly, this salty man who could make kids cry without remorse liked watching goofy romantic comedies during Christmas holidays. Sometimes he would frown and make a face at the predictability of the story and the cringe-worthy flirting scenes, but he would watch it until the end anyway. Kageyama thought it must be some kind of guilty pleasure for Tsukishima.

Kageyama turned his attention to the girl who was trying to get her Christmas-apathy neighbor to feel the jolly spirit. Now that he thought of it, one of the movies last year had this storyline too. The only difference was that that girl was a romance writer, and this girl was a choir conductor.

The girl was dragging her handsome neighbor out to a local Christmas light event when Tsukishima spoke up.

“...should just let him be and enjoy your holiday,” He criticized and took another sip of coffee.

_But that will defeat the whole point of the story_ , Kageyama mentally repeated Tsukishima’s mom’s answer when they spent Christmas weeks at the Tsukishima household two years ago.

Tsukishima shifted again, pulling his legs close to his chest, his toes curling and retreating back into the warmth of the comforter. Kageyama stared.

Tsukishima, noticing a pair of eyes on him, turned to glare back. “What?”

_You’re cute. All 195 centimeters of you,_ Kageyama thought but didn’t say it out loud. It was really unfair for a guy as tall as Tsukishima to look this small and cute in his cocoon.

“Can I have the comforter too?” Kageyama wasn’t cold, but seeing how thickly Tsukishima drowned himself under, he was starting to feel a little deprived.

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, knowing that Kageyama wasn’t a guy who got cold easily, but put the coffee mug down on the low table. He moved closer until the side of his hip was pressed against Kageyama's crossed legs and threw the comforter over him. It seemed that he was going to keep the other two blankets to himself, which was fine by Kageyama. Tsukishima leaned over and made sure to tug the thick fabric under Kageyama’s leg so that no cold air would get in.

After checking their shared cocoon for the last time, Tsukishima wiggled his arms to let the sleeves fall over his hands again before reaching out for his coffee. He went back to watching the movie, and Kageyama couldn’t keep a wide grin from his face.

His beautiful, tall, sarcastic boyfriend was really adorable, and no number of objections could make him think otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me or just peek at my account on Twitter @BlaBlaBla__Me  
> You can talk to me/ask me questions/request TsukiKage prompts anonymously here: [Drop Me a Message](https://curiouscat.qa/CrimsonRose_Monika)  
> Also Tumblr [Crimson Rosé](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/crimsonrose-monika) I'm a Tumblr beginner, so bear with me :)
> 
> Lastly, if you are **18 or over** , we have a [TsukiKage Thirst Discord Server](https://disboard.org/server/754566589491183677), so come join us!


End file.
